Cardfight! Vanguard OSR!
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: Three years after the invasion of Gyze, a new story is written.
1. The Perfeccionist Schoolgirl

Cardfight! Vanguard, is one of the most popular TCG games in the world, the most played by players around the world but it is much more than many thinks. Three years ago an entity: The Dragon Deity of Destruction, with the support of its Apostles and a forbidden method almost destroys the Earth and Planet Cray (the place where the battles pass according to the game), however some players with their great imagination and will defeated the Entity of destruction, although this is only a story, you can believe in it or not.

* * *

On a giant screen, a piece of news is shown: "The President of FIVA, Kouji Ibuki, founded the fifth academy of this federation, which will teach middle school and high school students, learning on the subjects of the schools and Vanguard. They will be part of it, they did an exam that involved a written exam and a battle with an FIVA employee, those who passed the test go today for the entrance ceremony. "

After the news, the parts of a Vanguard battle tag are shown, showing a knight, a pirate and a kind of flower princess. Among the spectators there is a schoolgirl with light brown hair and green eyes who watches the battle with great attention.

\- "Pair A uses a Royal Paladin deck focused on Brave and a Granblue deck focused on Hollow while pair B uses a Neo Nectar deck focused on Bloom and ..."

At that moment another unit is shown on the screen: A futuristic dragon that has rockets instead of wings and this one hits the knight.

\- "A Gear Chronicle deck focused on the Zodiac Time Beast, it's amazing how that turn was."

Just watching how the battle makes the schoolgirl get excited.

\- "Get ready, FIVA Academy, so here I go"

It turns out that that schoolgirl is one of the students who passed the exam to study at the FIVA Academy and was on her way to her entrance ceremony.

The girl arrives at the academy but does not want to enter the main entrance like the others but is on the walls of this looking for another entrance.

\- "Apparently, you're looking for something, amigo" The voice comes from a young adult, what characterizes it is his brown skin and white-blue hair.

\- "Excuse me, sir, is there any other gate that is not the main one?"

\- "Well, I think there's one in the auditorium. Señorita, why do not you go in there like the others?"

\- "The reason is simple, I like to do things out of the box. Adios amigo." The schoolgirl leaves the site to the audience before giving thanks to the young man.

The schoolgirl arrives in time to the auditorium where the entrance ceremony will take place, with that time she decides to read the rules while the people arrive and start the ceremony.

"I congratulate the high school and junior high school students who were admitted to this academy, from the FIVA and from us who will be their teachers ..." One of the professors was speaking, he had the characteristics of someone who does not stand out from the rest. When suddenly a group of students who had not arrived on time, cross the door of the auditorium generating that the speech is interrupted.

"We're very sorry, it's that we got lost in this huge place" one of the students tries to apologize but only makes the teacher get even madder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, those are the annoying apologies that the young brats of today say, with the only reason to excuse their mistakes so that they learn from them, you are expelled."

"You do not think you're exaggerating the situation" says another of the professors.

"The serious professor is right, what they did is not cause for expulsion" the schoolgirl intercedes before those who could be her classmates. "The rules of the Academy does not say anything about this, the maximum is community service after school"

At the clarification of the schoolgirl, the teacher points his finger at her. "Who are you brat?"

"Me, my name is Tokine Hisashige, a girl who does things out of the box." The schoolgirl is presented to the directives and students. "My goal is to make everyone have fun with the Vanguard but thanks to a certain person it would be impossible for them"

"So, you have guts, you little brat, so show it, set up the playing field, fight me, you brat!" The professor declares angry towards Tokine.

"Perfect, it's the first day and there will be a Battle of Vanguard" The students are encouraged and withdraw from the center of the auditorium to go to the stands.

The center of the auditorium changes to be able to house the Neo-GIRS system, with which it is the official of the FIVA for large-scale battles.

"As long as there is an official battle in the academy, I'll be here to do the review, the unofficial member and user of Dimensional Robo, Nayuki Orihime will be your commentator for today." Says a young girl with glasses who is on the platform with a table to make their comments.

"Who is she, Doctor O or Paruko Nanana?" Says one of the young students in the stands of the auditorium.

"The first thing will be the presentation of the players, on one side, one of the professors of our academy, Hironashi Hagane and on the other side, a young student, Tokine Hisashige"

Both Tokine and Hagane-sensei are each at a station on each side of the battlefield where a Vanguard board is displayed.

"When I finish with you, you will clean the whole academy as punishment for your unnecessary intervention, brat." Hagane-sensei says confident of his abilities.

"Let's start at once, Sensei" Tokine already put a card face down in the Vanguard circle.

"For those who need a reminder of how to play, I'll tell them, first place a unit grade 0 in the Vanguard circle face down, then draw five cards from the top of the deck, that will be your hand. that you did not get the necessary cards you can put in the bottom of your deck the cards you want, draw the same amount and shuffle your deck. " Nayuki says it while watching the screen as Tokine and Hagane-sensei do the steps. "It's time to start this, Stand up!"

"Vanguard!" All the audience say it, at the same time they put on their back the two cards of the Vanguard circles and in the center of the auditorium those same units appear.

"Wyvernkid, Deidda!" **Grade 0/Power 5000**

"Steam Apprentice, Riefler" **Grade 0/Power 5000**

"How about this, Hagane-sensei uses a Kagero deck, this is incredible, Tokine uses a new Gear Chronicle unit." Nayuki as the spectators are surprised by the unit of Tokine, a kind of mechanic with steampunk clothes. "In this battle, Hagane goes first, when the turn starts, stand and draw."

"It does not matter if they are units that I know or not, I will make you pieces, you little brat. RIDE Dragon Knight, Tahir!"

 **Dragon Knight, Tahir Grade 1/Power 7000**

"With Forerunner, I call Wyvernkid, Deidda to the back row, you got saved because I cannot attack on the first turn."

 **[Start Turn 2 Hand: Tokine (5) Hironashi (5)]**

"Draw, it's time to start with this precise job. Ride, Steam Apprentice, Antide! Riefler moves back with forerunner." The appearance of Antide is an Steampunk Sniper with a clockwork guns.

 **Steam Apprentice, Antide Grade 1/Power 7000**

"Step 1: With the boost of Riefler, Antide attacks the Vanguard."

"Guard" Hagane put a grade 0 (Shield 10000) in the GC.

"Drive Checking" Tokine, reveal the top card of her deck. "No trigger. Is a turn end."

[Start Turn 3 Hand: Tokine (6) Hironashi (5)]

"Stand & Draw, Ride Dragon Knight, Shakur!"

 **Dragon Knight, Shakur Grade 2/Power 9000**

"Also call Dragon Knight, Zirre." Hagane-sensei said, placing the grade 1 in the front left circle.

 **Dragon Knight, Zirre Grade 1/Power 7000**

" _Grade 1, I have a bad feeling about this card_ " Tokine speaks to herself.

"Deidda boost, Shakur attacks your poor Vanguard."

"No guard"

"Drive check" Hagane-sensei smiles when he looks the card revelated. "Critical Trigger! Power to Zirre and Critical to Shakur!"

Tokine reveal the first two cards from the top of her deck. "No trigger, too bad"

"Now, Zirre attack the Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Tokine said, holding one grade 0.

"Turn End."

 **[Start Turn 4 Hand Tokine (5) Hironashi (5)/Damage Tokine (2) Hironashi (0)]**

"Stand and Draw. Step 2: Steam Saber, Janvier. Is time to ride!"

 **Steam Saber, Janvier Grade 2/Power 10000**

"This work you will not do only, with this operation you will have assistance, Steam Maiden, Ishin." Tokine says it concentrates on the battle while calling with the unit grade 2.

"Ishin has Resist, so you cannot retire with your skills. Ready or not, here I go. With Boost of Riefler, Janvier attack the Vanguard."

"No Guard"

"Drive Checking. A perfect step, a Critical. Critical to my Vanguard and Power to Ishin."

"Damage check" Hagane-sensei reveals the cards and seems angry. "No trigger in both."

"Ishin is time for an attack."

"Guard" Hagane-sensei says while place a card from his hand to GC.

"My turn is finished."

"Surprising, at the end of the fourth turn, Tokine equals the situation but it is now Hagane-sensei's turn and he will bring his favorite card" Nayuki says it excited.

 **[Start Turn 5 Hand Tokine (5) Hironashi (4)/Damage Tokine (2) Hironashi (2)]**

"Stand and Draw." Hagane-sensei shows an arrogant smile when he sees what he draws. "The despair of hell will rise again and again. RIDE DAUNTLESS DRIVE DRAGON!"

 **Dauntless Drive Dragon Grade 3/Power 11000**

"I knew it." Tokine says in low voice.

"Also moves Zirre and call Shakur and Ysaar" Hagane-sensei calls two units in the front row. "With this Dauntless is blazing. Blaze!"

"Blaze is Kagero's keyword, it is activated when the player has more rearguards than the opponent, this condition is usually met by removing rearguards, but it is also activated if you call enough rearguards to have more than your opponent" Nayuki explains what is involved the Keyword.

"Well, Ysaar attacks the Vanguard." (Power: 9000)

"Guard." Tokine guards with a grade 2.

"Dauntless, burn her to Ashes, with your skill add 2000 of power." (11000+5000+2000/Total Power:18000)

" _If I protect myself with Arlim, if I think he will make this move it will surely be worse. So, my option is_." Tokine thinks after say "No guard".

"Twin Drive!" Hagane reveal two cards with a red trigger. "Double Draw Trigger, all the power to Shakur."

"Damage Check… That nice touch, Steam Doctor, Enja. Heal Trigger." Tokine says happy revealing the trigger. "Heal 1 damage and Power to Janvier."

"But the increase in power does not help you with the double trigger. Shakur attacks!" (9000+7000+10000/Total Power:26000)

"No Guard" Tokine preforms the damage check without a trigger.

"Turn End"

 **[Start Turn 6 Hand Tokine (4) Hironashi (6)/Damage Tokine (3) Hironashi (2)]**

"Stand and Draw" Tokine preform the steps after the ride phase "A clockwork operation is not complete without its main watchmaker! Ride Tempowork Maiden, Corrie!" Tokine rides to her Ace, a Gearoid with a beret, a rifle and a shield with the design of a clock mechanism.

 **Tempowork Maiden, Corrie Grade 3/Power:11000**

"Is time for a Stride Generation: Highbrow Steam Swordmaster, Lépine" Lépine has the appearance of a Steampunk Fencer with a steam saber.

 **Highbrow Steam Swordmaster, Lépine Grade 4/Power +15000**

"Corrie's stride skill: Shakur goes to the deck and I call from the deck to Steam Knight, Jens"

Steam Knight, Jens has the looking of a young man with a steampunk armor a sword.

"The skill of Ishin, it does not allow you to use grade 0 for guard, when Jens is called from deck or bind zone I draw and Call Steam Maiden, Henlein."

"Tokine not only eliminated the unit that can intercept but also allowed it to call more units."

"First, Jens with Henlein, attacks." (9000+4000/Total Power:13000)

"Guard" Hagane-sensei guard with a draw trigger.

"Lépine attacks, first Henlein skill, draw a card and power +5000 also Lépine's skill." Tokine pays a counterblast and flip face up a G Unit. "Bind Jens and one card from the deck, I can give +4000 to himself and Ishin also drive +1" (26000+5000+5000+4000/Total Power= 40000)

"No guard."

"Drive Check" Tokine proceeds to reveal the cards. "First, no trigger. Second, Heal Trigger, recover 1 damage and power to Ishin. Third, No trigger. Final, Critical Trigger, critical to Lépine and power to Ishin. Also, Riefler's skill, put himself to soul, bind two units from my drop zone and give +5000 to Ishin."

"Damage Check… Draw Trigger and No trigger. Was close."

"Was close?" Ask one of the young people in the stands.

"There is a reason why Hagane-sensei did not want especially the heal trigger." Explains an ash blond haired girl.

"Ishin, attacks." (9000+4000+5000+5000+5000/Total Power: 28000)

"Abd Salam, protect me. Generation Guard!" Hagane discards a heal trigger to call this unit from the G Zone.

"Turn End."

 **[Start Turn 7 Hand Tokine (8) Hironashi (4)/Damage Tokine (2) Hironashi (4)]**

"Stand and Draw" Hagane yells confident. "If in the beginning of my ride phase, the skill of Zirre activates. Retire himself and all the effects of a break ride is active even if the unit Stride, the power and the special skill. And Now Break Ride! Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen"!"

 **Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" Grade 3/Power 11000**

"And now. STRIDE GENERATION! Flare Arms, Ziegenburg!"

 **Flare Arms, Ziegenburg Grade 4/Power +15000**

"Stride Skill, Power to Ysaar. Deidda's skill, retire to draw, counter charge and power to Ysaar. Call Dragon Knight, Mbudi and active the skill of Ziegenburg."

" _Ishin has Resist, my unit cannot be retried by his effects. There is another reason for that._ " Tokine thinks under pressure of a great attack.

"Ysaar attacks! Skill activated Power +5000!" (Total Power: 20000)

"Guard" Tokine guards with a critical trigger.

"The first attack of my Vanguard, add the 10000 of power of the Break Ride!" (Power: 36000)

"No guard"

"Triple Drive… You are lucky, no triggers"

"Damage Check" Tokine reveal a trigger. "Stand Trigger, power to my vanguard."

"Useless! The skill of Dauntless Drive Dragon actives." Hagane-sensei discard three cards from his hand and Stand his vanguard. "And the best, no lose drive. Attacks."

"No guard"

"Triple Drive Again" The first two cards no have trigger but the third "Critical Trigger, all to my Vanguard."

Tokine does the damage check without any trigger, putting it in five damages.

"And this is not over. Ziegenburg's Generation Break" Hagane-sensei discard a card from his hand and Stand his Vanguard. "This is my Purgatory Rising!"

"And Now, Ziegenburg, Finish her."

But before Ziegenburg could use his lasers against Corrine, they were redirected by a shield, which is carried by a young girl.

"Steam Maiden, Arlim. Compete Guard!"

"Drive Check! Critical Trigger, All to Mbudi! And active his skill, Power plus 8000! Attack!" (9000+8000+5000/Total Power:22000)

"Generation Guard! Pulsar Saver Ilishu!"

"Turn End."

"This is incredible, Tokine survived three strong attacks from the Vanguard of Hagane-sensei, now it's her turn to change the situation."

 **[Start Turn 8 Hand Tokine (5) Hironashi (6)/Damage Tokine (5) Hironashi (4)]**

"Stand and Draw" she said before making a statement. "Penultimate step of my job: Having three cards face up in my G-Zone, done. Activating Corrie's skill for a counter charge and draw a card, done. Having a total of grade 4 of my cards from my hand or drop zone, done. it's time to go beyond the known limits." Tokine choose two cards from his hand, puts them at the bottom of his deck. Choose a face-down card from your G zone and place it on top of your Vanguard.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tokine takes a card from her G Zone, she is excited to use this unit for the first time. "In exchange for this power, when this unit returns to the G Zone, the time will freeze. Until the end of my next turn I cannot use the G Units. It's time for the master of the clockwork mechanism to show up." Overstride Generation! " Tokine puts the unit grade 5 on the Vanguard. It was a kind of giant dragon whose characteristic was the elements of the clockwork mechanism. "Interdimensional Dragon, Paradox-break Dragon!"

 **Interdimensional Dragon, Paradox-break Dragon Grade 5/Power +20000**

The mere fact of seeing that unit causes the spectators of this battle to be surprised. The Overstride is an advanced form of Stride, causing that unit to adhere to the power and name of the original unit (grade 3). In exchange for not being able to call cards from the G Zone until the end of the next turn these units have great power. And why a grade 4 unit face down, the reason was once said by President Ibuki: "You need a grade 4 unit in the vanguard to make Overstride, especially if you need it as a cost.".

"As I did Stride, the stride skill is activated, Mbudi returns to the deck and superior call to Steam Saber, Janiver" Tokime says while activating Janvier's skill, bind one card face up from the deck, giving 3000 of power and a soul charge. "And that's not all, I also call Steam Knight, Cartier and Steam Maiden, Kullashina. With the skill of Cartier, I call Antide and with the skill of Kullashina, counter charge."

"Tokine has the full field, she will make a great attack, as well as Tokine does not have RC open, the skill of that G-Guardian is not effective, now it's time for the attack phase." Nayuki says excited for the grade 5 unit.

"With the boost of Cartier, Ishin attacks to Yssar." (9000+7000/Total Power:16000)

"What!" The Gear Snake-sword, hits Yssar, retire that unit.

"Now, Janvier attacks the Vanguard with the boost of Antide." (9000+7000/Total Power: 16000)

"Guard" Hagane-sensei guards with a grade 2. "Very close, brat."

"It is the main moment of this step, Paradox-break Dragon, attack!" (31000+7000/Total Power:38000)

"Sorry for you, Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive!" Tokine preforms the drive check, the first card is a grade 3, the second card is a grade 1 and the third… "Heal Trigger, recover 1 damage and power to Kullashina."

"How strange, because to give the power of the trigger a unit that is in [Rest]."

"Too bad, brat. Your turn is over, I think you should give up." Hagane-sensei says it with a mocking tone thinking that everything is over.

"Sorry sensei but… This work is not finished. Paradox-break Dragon's skill! All my bind zone (6 cards) goes to the deck, shuffle and bind face up the same amount. If between the cards there is at least one of each grade, I can pay the cost to demonstrate the true power of Paradox-break Dragon."

"WHAT?!"

Tokine reveal the six cards of the top of her deck. First card, Steam Knight, Cartier (Grade 1). Second card, Steam Falcon (Grade 0). Third card, Steam Maiden, Henlein (Grade 0). Fourth card, Steam Saber, Janvier (Grade 2). Fifth card, Steam Maiden, Arlim. Tokine take the last card. "With this, everything is decided!" Tokine reveals that card and turns out to be Tempowork Maiden, Corrie (grade 3). Seeing that card Hagane-sensei is scared, and the spectators are excited about what can happen.

"Skill Activated!" Tokime pays two counterblasts, one soul blast, put the face down card of her vanguard and place it in the G Zone face up. "Paradox-break Dragon returns to the G Zone, and I gain an extra stand step and attack step."

"Be still in my heart!" The young adult with bluish-white hair says with pure passion.

"Get up my dear allies, this operation is only one step away from completing it." Tokime says while her units [Stand] again.

"This ... I cannot guard myself."

"Attack again, Corrie" (11000+7000+5000/Total Power: 23000)

"I lied, Guard!" Hagane-sensei place in the GC, a unit grade 0 and a grade 1 (Total Shield: 15000) "Take your lesson, brat."

"Twin Drive!" Tokine preforms the drive check, the first card is a Critical Trigger y the second is a Draw Trigger. Seeing which cards, they were, Hagane-sensei lets go of his hand. "All the effects to Corrine. Clockwork Chase Burst!" Corrine charges her rifle and shoots with a bright light that makes Blademaster "Kouen" disappear. The two damages of the damage check don´t have a trigger. Now that the sixth card is placed in the damage zone of Hagane-sensei, the units disappear from the audience.

"The Cardfight is over. The victory goes to Tokine Hisashige." Nayuki shouts the result and the students, professors and directors applaud for the result of that battle.

"Thanks, the battle was very funny. Sensei, you do not have to apologize for that fuss."

"I will not apologize"

"Well, the teachers should be the ones who should set the example." The voice comes from the young adult with bluish-white hair, just seeing him makes Hagane-sensei is surprised.

"Headmaster Alcaraz"

"Headmaster?"

"Right, I must present myself to the students. I'm Jaime Alcaraz, and from today I'll be the FIVA Academy's Headmaster. Although it is not necessary to tell me director, I would be ashamed."

Jaime Alcaraz, is well known among Vanguard players. Born in Spain, he is one of the best players in the European League, was a mentor to the pro-fighter Tokoha Anjou, and helped to promote the use of the Aqua Force Clan. With all these achievements it was not uncommon for Ibuki to ask him to be the headmaster of the academy.

"Headmaster, you were late in arriving." Another teacher asks.

"Is that after saying goodbye to my amigo, enter to go to the auditorium but as it is so immense arrive just before la señorita made the Overstride."

"These guys for being late and interrupting the welcome speech, deserve punishment. I recommend the expulsion."

"Expulsion, that would be unnecessary and complicated, I could make them do community service, but I would have to punish you, too, Hagane."

"Why!"

"If you had followed the anger control classes that Ibuki recommended, none of this would have happened. Young people who had my same accident, be more careful next time and I recommend that you read the map of the academy so that this does not happen to them. "

"Thanks Mister Alcaraz!"

"As for you, Hisashige, we hope this site is what you expected."

"100%"

"In any case, grade 5 is ultra-rare, where did you get it?" asking a confused Hagane-sensei

"They gave me a letter, unknown sender, try to find out who it is but after investigating a lot, consider that it is better to avoid problems."

"It's time to finish all this. To all of you, I welcome you to the FIVA Academy. Let's enjoy this great process together!"

For Tokine and the admitted students, it was just the beginning of a great trip. At the same time, in a mysterious place in the Far East ... a mysterious hand emerges from a kind of temple.

* * *

Next Time: First day of Class


	2. First Day of Class

dCardfight! Vanguard is one of the most popular TCG games in the world, the most played by players around the world but it is much more than many thinks. Three years ago, an entity: The Dragon Deity of Destruction, with the support of its Apostles and a forbidden method almost destroys the Earth and Planet Cray (the place where the battles pass according to the game), however some players with their great imagination and will defeated the Entity of destruction, although this is only a story, you can believe in it or not.

It's a normal day, Tokine leaves his room with his school uniform, it was the first day of school, the day before she won a fight against a teacher because he was going to expel some classmates. If that was at the welcome ceremony, it was not expected that she would be excited for the debut at the FIVA Academy.

\- "Another day, another battle to face, Tokine is ready!"

CHAPTER 2: First Day of Class

After leaving the bus station, Tokine sees something unusual, Jaime Alcaraz, the Headmaster of the Academy is in front of the main door greeting the students. In any school, the headmaster would not do something like this.

\- "Hello, Jaime, what are you doing?"

\- "Greeting the students, as the director, I must set the example."

\- "Speaking of example, what happened to those students who got lost and suffered the anger of Hagane-sensei."

\- "Well, after the ceremony we talked about what happened." As the expulsion was ruled out, Hironashin recommended that they do community service, but others said that if they would be punished he also deserved that punishment so in the end it was decided that there would be no punishment, Hinonashin's scolding and my recommendation were enough. " Jaime said it while he remembered Hagane-sensei lamenting his act.

"Well, everything went smoothly, now I have to go to the faculty office to find out which classroom I was assigned to. Adios Amigo." Tokine says before saying goodbye to Jaime.

Tokine leaves at a rapid pace towards the academy and her destination is the faculty office, there was a young teacher with a bob cut and glasses.

\- "Tokine Hisashige has arrived." - Tokine opens the door scaring the teacher.

\- "Young lady, what are you doing here?"

\- "Simple, teacher. I came to know which classroom I was assigned. "

\- "But, perhaps you did not see the lists of courses that were put out of the auditorium."

\- "About that, as I was interrogated about my unit and about the mistake made by Hagane-sensei" - Tokine explains that after the interrogation she went to the lists and when it was discovered that she had already removed them and how the identifications were delivered here, she did not receive it.

\- "Well, we're very sorry for what happened to you, young lady."

\- "No matter sensei, doing this is different from the traditional. So, do not feel bad. "- Tokine tries to make the teacher better.

\- "I think it's one of those people who does not cry over spilled milk. Understood, your class is 1-C also known as the Gold Paladin class and here is your ID. "- The teacher hands Tokine a credential that carries her photo, name, current clan she uses and assigned class. - "Make sure you do not lose it, it costs yen the replacement."

\- "The classes are named as the 24 clans of the planet Cray, that is to think outside the traditional, amazing. Well, I'll go to my classroom, I thank you and I'll retire. "- Tokine closes the office door.

\- "I forgot to tell you where it is, at least today is the first day and how it is, you can find it ... I hope."

Tokine curious is walking to see several of the sites of the academy such as the cafeteria, gyms and of course where they can play Vanguard.

\- "This is incredible! I have to congratulate you, President Ibuki." - Tokine says it before opening the door of any room.

\- "Silence, there are sick people resting." - Said a woman with dark hair and a nurse's robe.

\- "Sorry, I'm looking for my classroom."

\- "Do not worry, this always happens on the first day of school, although it is more common with elementary students."

Tokine looks at some of the beds and someone was known, because of her glasses, she was yesterday's commentator, Nayuki Orihime.

\- "I found her unconscious, apparently the girl lost herself in finding the exit and collapsed because of hunger" - The nurse says it directly. - "Being the only case of this of my entire career, I would like to use my Eradicator with her."

\- "Well, I'd better go, and I'll stop bothering you."

\- "You do not do it, and before you leave I'll give you this." - The nurse gives Tokine a cloth and antibacterial gel. - "If you find a nut who has the tendency to draw his body with a marker, give him this."

\- "Understood, thank you and I hope she recovers." - Tokine leaves the infirmary.

\- "She has a lot of energy, I hope I do not see her as a patient."

After leaving the infirmary, Tokine continues walking aimlessly, excited by everything he has seen. However, while walking, listen to a conversation between two young people.

\- You're taking us to the wrong classrooms, at this rate I'll be late for classes.

\- Hayate, it's the first day of school, I do not think there's any scolding. - Upon hearing this the most serious of the two calms down. - Unless the professor in charge is that crazy person who wanted to expel with the foolish reason that they interrupted him.

\- Senri! I hope for Messiah that Hagane-sensei is not in charge of the Gold Paladin class.

Upon hearing the phrase "Gold Paladin class", Tokine instinctively approaches young people. - Excuse me, did you say Gold Paladin class?

\- "Hayate said it, are you Tokine Hisashige?"

\- "I am, Tokine Hisashige, a girl who likes to do things out of the box." Why do you ask? "

\- "You are famous Hisashige, for facing Hagane-sensei and coming out victorious from her" Purgatory Rising ", as well as being a friend of the Director Alcaraz."

\- "Really, I'm so famous, I did not know, anyway, you're also going to the Gold Paladin class, what's your name like?"

\- "That you discourage me, Hayate Harukaze and the sarcastic is my friend Senri Miyamoto."

\- "Nice to meet you Toki-chan." - Senri looks at her watch. - "It would be better to accompany them to the Gold Paladin class, because the Megacolony class is next."

\- "All the time you knew, and you made us walk, Senri!" - Hayate says it tense.

\- "It's said that it's better to be relaxed when you introduce yourself."

The three students finally reach the second-year classrooms, in front of a hall with the emblem of the Gold Paladin clan.

\- "I told you we would arrive on time, then see you later, Hayate, Toki-chan." - Senri leaves to go to her classroom.

\- "Toki-chan?"

\- "He gives nicknames to all the girls he knows, ignores that."

While Tokine opens the classroom door, the teacher in charge, Hironashi Hagane speaks softly after his presentation to his class.

\- "Damn, I thought I could make an excellent presentation but thanks to that brat I ended up humiliated, I hope I do not see her again ..." - Hagane looks towards the door and sees Tokine and Hayate, in his surprise he screams. - The brat! What the hell are you doing here?!

\- "How rude Hagane-sensei, I already told you my name and I was assigned to the Gold Paladin class." - Tokine says it outraged.

\- "It has to be a joke."

\- "It is not, it appears in my identification." - Tokine shows the identification to Hagane-sensei confirming what she says, seeing him Hagane-sensei goes to the door.

\- "I'll be right back."

\- "Where are you going Makenashi-sensei?" - Says one of the students who is already sitting at his desk.

\- "First of all, do not call me Makenashi and I'll go change the school room in charge."

\- "Why?"

Hagane-sensei says it angrily. - "I do not want to be the tutor of the person who humbled me in front of everyone!" - Hagane-sensei leaves the school room.

\- What a bad loser.

\- What a pity, I like Sensei. - Tokine says it innocently.

\- You'll be the only one. - Hayate says confused.

After the conflict caused by Hagane-sensei. The Gold Paladin class was assigned to Eru Nakagami as his tutor.

\- "The best way to present myself will be with a battle." - Nakagami-sensei says it while showing his deck. - "Any volunteer."

At that moment Hayate raises her hand, in a few moments he and Nakagami-sensei are playing, during the battle Nakagami-sensei begins to touch his arm as if it were hurting him.

\- "Sensei, are you okay?"

\- Yes, it's that the seal is losing its power, it's nothing important. Concentrate on the battle "

\- "Okay, Galleass attacks and activates the skill of Flood Hazard Dragon." - While both play the students talk about how weird Nakagami-sensei is.

\- "My turn is over, Go ahead Sensei"

\- "It's time to unleash the great power within my being" - Nakagami-sensei shows a marker confusing everyone.

\- "A marker?" - Hayate says confused.

\- "Show the cursed power: God Hand" - Nakagami-sensei makes designs both on his arm and on his forehead with the marker. - "Ride! Blade Wing Sullivan!"

 **Blade Wing Sullivan Grade 3/Power 11000**

\- "Maybe he did not graduate from the eighth-grade syndrome or it will be part of his personality" - says one of the students.

\- "I activate its skill, I choose Dimension Creeper and I look for three copies of that unit on the deck and put them in soul."

\- "For that in the previous turn Stride made Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold."

\- "You also noticed Hisashige, the skill of that unit not only gave him Soul Charge 5, but he made his big drop zone come back to the deck." - Says a young girl with ash blonde hair.

\- "But that is not all. What is your name?"

-"Call me Serena"

\- "I activate the skill of Dimension Creeper, Soul Charge, I activate it again and once again." - Nakagami-sensei shows the great amount of soul that his vanguard has.

\- "He already has 20 cards in his soul."

\- "He put his deck to the limit to have a lot of soul, sure you will make a great attack." - Hayate says it out of sheer intuition.

\- "Right, with the dark power of Rodbiss, attack Skyes" (9000+7000/Total Power: 16000)

-"Guard and Intercept" (5000+5000/Total Shield:10000)

-"Sullivan attacks!" (Total Power: 11000)

-"No guard"

-"Why he not boosts his vanguard with Rodbiss"

-"Twin Drive!"- Nakagami reveal the two card and are… -"Get! Draw and Heal Trigger, all the power to Rodbiss, draw a card a heal a damage."

-"Damage Check, no trigger" – Hayate place the card in his damage zone being his fifth damage.

\- "The sealed darkness is released, activated the skill of Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy, Superior Ride!" - Nakagami-sensei makes a counter blast, discards three cards from his hand and place a card of his soul on his vanguard.

 **Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy Grade 3/Power 11000**

\- "Hayate."

\- "You are anxious Hisashige" - Says the young girl with ash blonde hair.

\- "I saw in the cards in the Sensei's soul and there was a Blade Wing Reijy"

\- "My Vanguard attacks and activated your cursed power, sacrifice your soul to gain power!" - Nakagami-sensei puts 15 of the 20 cards of his soul in the drop zone. - "15,000 extra power and two critical!" (7000+5000+5000+11000+15000/Total Power:43000)

\- "Perfect guard!" - Hayate puts a card from his hand in her Guardian Circle.

\- "Twin drive! Double Critical ... I congratulate you for surviving the power of God Hand. Turn end."

\- "If I had a rearguard more would not have missed those critical" - Says one of the students.

\- "Start my turn, Great Ocean, take all the darkness, Stride Generation!" - Hayate's vanguard becomes a great dragon that appears from the sea. - "Tetra-Boil Dragon! Activated the skill of Tetra-boil Dragon, in exchange for losing a drive I can pay the cost and make my vanguard attack twice."

 **Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon Grade 4/Power +15000**

\- "It's done, by the multiple attacks of Blue Wave and as Sensei spend his hand to activate the skill, he cannot defend himself."

And as Serena said, Hayate's multiple attacks made him win the fight because Nakagami-sensei ran out of cards in hand after using them for guard.

\- "Thank you very much, Professor, and a question, is the marker a whiteboard one?" - Hayate asks him about the scribbles that Nakagami-sensei made on his arm and on his forehead.

\- "Oh, for this was what the nurse gave me." - Tokine hands the cloth and the antibacterial gel to the professor.

\- "I think she read my file, for freeing my power it made me difficult to get work for someone with my talents." - Nakagami sensei says it while rubbing with the cloth on his scribbles.

\- "And with what reason"

\- "You're funny, sensei" - Tokine says surprised in the battle seen recently.

After the presentations were finished and there was talk about what will be the normal subjects of Vanguard, Nakagami-sensei has something to say.

\- "Very well, I hope you have me, and before the break, Harukaze, by your deed you will be the delegate of the class."

\- "Being chosen for this, it will be an honor." - Hayate says flattered.

\- "Then students, Retired, for being the first day the classes end early! Stand up! Reverence! Vanguard!" - Nakagami-sensei says it before classes are over.

After finishing the first day of classes, Tokine approaches Hayate.

\- "Harukaze, I can fight against you, I just want to face your Blue Wave deck."

\- "Really" - says Hayate while he was organizing his backpack.

\- "It will be interesting to see it, a battle between two students that each defeated a teacher". - Senri says it was at the door.

\- "Senri, maybe you got bored in your class and went here." - Hayate says it's serious.

\- "It's not this and this girl too." - Seri points with his thumb at Nayuki who was already better and impatient.

\- "Orihime?"

\- "As an unofficial member of the school newspaper, it is sad to miss the opportunity to narrate the fight between Harukaze and Nakagami-sensei." - Nayuki says it full of energy, seeing Hayate takes something out of his backpack.

\- "You're lucky, I think two battles in a day is not bad, I accept your challenge, Hisashige."

\- "Prepare Harukaze, I'm ready for the fight."

Something that every school room of the FIVA Academy has is an official table to play Vanguard!, but it can only be used in related classes in the game, in breaks and after classes. Tokine and Hayate each have their deck placed, five cards in hand and one card face down in their respective VC on opposite sides of the table. The students who still did not leave class, stayed to watch the fight and Nayuki begins to narrate.

\- "Well it's time to start, the battle now will be between two students of the Gold Paladin class, Tokine Hisashige and Hayate Harukaze, then Stand Up!"

\- "Vanguard!" - Tokine and Hayate put the cards that were in the Vanguard Circles face up.

\- "Steam Apprentice, Riefler!" [Grade 0 / Power: 5000]

\- "Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid!" [Grade 0 / Power: 5000]

\- "I'll go first, Ride, Steam Apprentice, Antide, Riefler moves through Forerunner."

 **Steam Apprentice, Antide Grade 1/Power: 7000**

\- "Ride! Blue Wave Senior Officer, Beragios!" Dagger Master moves and calls Blight Shooter. "

 **Blue Wave Senior Officer, Beragios Grade 1/Power: 7000**

\- "Beragios?"

\- "What happens?"

\- "I just did not know that there was another unit with Beragios in his name." - Serena watching the fight says interested.

-"Blight Shooter boost, Beragios attacks." (7000+7000/Total Power:14000)

-"No Guard."

\- "We are already at the end of the sixth turn, although Hayate did Stride but deal one damage, he has the advantage with 2 damages to three that Tokine has, but it is the opportunity for her to do Stride." - Nayuki narrates before Tokine does Stand and Draw.

 **[Start Turn 7 Damage Tokine (3)/Hayate (2)]**

\- "The next step is ready, Tempowork Maiden, Corrie, it's time to do it." - Tokine takes a card from her G Zone and puts it on the Vanguard. - "Stride Generation! Highbrow Steam Swordmaster, Lépine!"

 **Highbrow Steam Swordmaster, Lépine Grade 4/Power: +15000**

\- "Here it comes"

\- "Stride Skill! Galleass, I send you to the bottom of the deck, also l call Ishin from my deck and Antide from my hand." - Tokine says it while she makes her move.

\- "Here is the formation of Tokine to bind and have more probability for her Paradox-Break Dragon." - Nayuki says excited about what can happen.

\- "Actually Orihime, I'm not going to use my Overstride." - Tokine responds leaving the apprentice reporter without words.

\- "Why?"

\- "The Overstride has two disadvantages, the first is that you can only have one G unit with Overstride in the G-Zone and the second is that when that G unit returns to the G Zone you cannot do Stride or call a G-Guardian until At the end of my next shift, in addition to the letter in that unit, I had a warning: "If you did Overstide, you must wait 48 hours to do it again." And I still have less than one day left. " - Tokine explains why she will not do Overstride.

\- "It makes sense, a great power must have restrictions."

\- "I also call Kullashina, with her skill I do Counter Charge and call Steam Knight, Jens."

\- "You have the field full, you will start attacking."

\- "Kullashina boost, Jens attacks the Vanguard" (9000+7000/Total Power: 16000)

\- "No guard, no trigger" - Hayate puts the card in her damage zone being her third damage.

\- "Lépine attacks the Vanguard, with his skill I bind my rear-guard Jens and a card from my deck, add 4000 of power to Ishin and Antide and a drive for my Vanguard." (26000+5000/Total Power: 31000)

\- "No Guard." - Hayate says it thinking that a trigger can come out.

\- "Quadruple Drive" - Tokine reveals three cards without a trigger and the fourth ... - "Critical Trigger, I give Ishin the power and the critical to Lépine." Also, as the attack hits, I activated Riefler's skill, add another 4000 of power to Ishin and Antide and bind two cards from my drop zone."- In Cray, Lépine makes two saber attacks on Hayate's Vanguard.

\- "Damage Check" - Hayate reveals two cards that was what he expected. - "Get! Draw and Heal Trigger."

\- "A double trigger! It seems that Fortune was with Hayate at this moment!" - Nayuki says it impressed by the luck that Hayate had.

\- "All the power to Blue Wave Primal Marshal, Valeos, I draw a card and heal a damage" - Hayate looks at the card he got for the draw trigger and his look changed.

\- "Last attack of this step, Ishin I count on you." (9000+7000+4000+4000+4000+4000+5000/Toal Power:37000) - But before the unit gave the Vanguard, a green shield protects it created by another aquaroid.

\- "Perfect Guard" Hayate says after putting a letter in the guardian circle.

\- "Turn End"

\- "Surely the card given by the draw trigger should be that Perfect Guard."

 **[Start Turn 7 Damage Tokine (3)/Hayate (4)]**

\- "Stand and Draw" - Hayate places a card from his hand to the drop zone (Blue Wave Dragon, Arsenal Fleet Dragon) and takes one from his G Zone. - "Great General of the Seas! Place your order! Stride Generation!" - And place the card over his vanguard, the unit is a kind of general on a station with several cannons. - "Blue Wave Fearless General, Immanuel!"

 **Blue Wave Fearless General, Immanuel Grade 4/Power +15000**

\- "Activate the Blue Wave Primal Marshal, Valeos Stride Skill, in exchange for which this unit cannot receive trigger effects in its first battle it receives an extra drive and your vanguard can increase its power by effect or shield of your guardians." - The Unit of Tokine receives a kind of chain that immobilizes it.

\- "Then I cannot rely on the triggers, that changes everything."

\- "You cannot receive effects from triggers, that would be bad if it were not a vanguard Blue Wave."

\- "Why do you say Orihime?" - Says one of the curious.

\- "Shut up and look, you'll see why you should not underestimate Hayate's Blue Wave." – Senri says with mocking tone.

\- "I call Medla, Galleass and Beragios on Blight Shooter, I activate the Skill of Dagger Master" - Hayate puts three units of his hand to RC and puts the forerunner on soul. - "I give my vanguard a skill and in the empty RC I call Blue Wave Senior Officer, Katia." - Hayate already has his field full, showing that he does not mind much the tactics of returning units to the deck used by the Gear Chronicle clan. - "With a soul blast, I activate Immanuel's skill, giving Beragios and Medla a skill."

\- "Here it comes"

\- "Katia boost, Galleass make the first attack." (9000+7000/Total Power:16000)

\- "No Guard, Get! Draw Trigger! I have no choice, power to Ishin and I draw a card."

\- "If Galleass makes the first attack, his skill is activated, Stand, if a Blue Wave unit of the same column is Stand by effect, Katia's skill is activated, Stand, Second Attack!" (9000+7000/Total Power:16000)

\- "Guard" – Tokine put a card from her hand to the GC (Shield:10000)

\- "Beragios boost, Immanuel attacks the vanguard! When the Vanguard attacks, Galleass and Katia stand for their respective skills, the first gets +2000 power" (26000+7000/Total Power:33000)

\- "Perfect Guard"

\- "Quadruple Drive" - Hayate reveals the four cards of the drive trigger check. - "No trigger and activate the skill given by Dagger Master and I draw a card."

\- "Since have Medla and Lucianos standing, Hayate can make three more attacks"

\- "No, you still do not understand anything." - Senri says it confident.

\- "Medla attacks, with her skill she gets power +3000." (8000+3000/Total Power:11000)

\- "Intercept" Tokine puts his rearguard Ishin in the guardian circle.

\- "Being the fourth attack, Immanuel's skill is activated!" - Hayate pays two counter blast, choose a card face down from the G Zone, puts it face up and discards three cards from his hand. - "My Vanguard Stand, thanks to the stride skill losing two drives makes it have Twin Drive."

\- "But is not everything or not Hayate?"

\- "The skill given by Dagger Master, makes that since the fifth attack my vanguard has an extra critical when attacking and for the skill given by Immanuel, when the Vanguard Stand, Beragios and Medla also stand. With this all my units are standing."

\- "Here is what makes the Aqua Force sub-clan, Blue Wave is powerful, its multiple attacks when Stand not only the rearguard but also the vanguard. Now that is what Tokine will do" - Nayuki narrates as if it were a professional fight.

\- "Here I go, Medla, Fifth attack!" (8000+3000/Total Power:11000) - But before the shot of Medla's sniper rifle hit Corrie, a girl with a pair of giant fans swooped in to block the attack.

\- "Come my new watchmaker from the future, Generation Guard! Highbrow Steam, Arsiela!"

\- "How about, a new unit appears on the scene!"

\- "Skill Activated, Soul blast, for each soul blast the shield increases by 5000 and if bind those cards I can send the same number of your rearguards to the bottom of the deck. I make Soul Blast 2"

\- "That means."

\- "Galleass and Lucianos, return to the origin." - Arsiela uses her giant fans to fly Hayate's two units, in the real world Hayate puts the two units that are in his front row at the bottom of his deck.

\- "With this, Hayate only has one attack left."

\- "Not bad, my vanguard attacks, with the skill of Dagger Master makes my Vanguard have two critical." (26000+7000/Total Power:33000)

\- "Steam Maiden, Arlim!" - Tokine places the perfect guard from her hand.

\- "Two Perfect Guard, amazing, now Hayate needs a trigger stand to keep attacking."

\- "Twin Drive" - Hayate reveals the cards of the top of his deck, without any trigger. - "I do not have a Stand Trigger anyway, so I activate the skills of Valeos, Beragios and Katia that are activated if I attacked five or more times during the turn."

\- "When having to draw cards and discard them from the hand to activate skills, Blue Wave risks the deck out, with those skills it not only returns cards to the deck but also recovers costs."

\- "Turn End."

 **[Start Turn 8 Damage Tokine (4)/Hayate (4)]**

\- "Stand and Draw. At the start of my ride phase, the skill of my Steam Falcon from my bind zone is activated, it is placed at the bottom of my deck and I give Corrie Gear Beast and Counter Charge for Corrie's Skill. " - Tokine places a letter from his G-Zone on his vanguard, this was different from Paradox-Break Dragon, but it was enough to win. - "Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon!"

 **Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon Grade 4/Power +15000**

\- "Stride Skill, say goodbye to Beragios, and call Steam Kinight, Cartier by that skill. With his skill to bind a card from my hand, I call Jens from the bind zone and by the skill of this I call Corrie.

\- "As Medla has Resist, cannot be chosen by the skill of Corrie so I call Cartier, thanks to that he could call several rearguards. Further thanks to the skills of Corrie and Kullashina could pay the counter blast." Serena said thoughtfully.

\- "Antide, Janiver, the first step is yours, attack the Vanguard." (10000 + 7000/Total Power: 17000)

\- "Guard" - Hayate puts a letter grade 0 in the guardian circle (Shield: 10000)

\- "Bind Time Dragon, attack and activate your skill Bind Janiver, my vanguard gets +10000 power and critical +1 and for each card in my bind zone, one of your rearguards goes to the bottom of the deck." (26000+7000+10000/Total Power: 43000) - By the skill of Bind Time Dragon, Hayate puts his last two rearguard in the bottom of the deck, as they are multiple objectives the Medla resist is useless.

\- "I have no sentinel or heal trigger, so guard." Hayate puts 4 grade 0 units and 2 grade 1 units leaving him with a card in his hand (Total Shield: 50000).

\- "Go a shield of 50000, Tokine needs three triggers to pass that barrier."

\- "Triple Drive" - The first card is a grade 1 and the second is a grade 3 and third ... - "Get! Critical Trigger, as the attack does not pass all effects to Corrie."

\- "Hayate."

\- "As I thought about avoiding the double critical of Bind Time Dragon by shield that does not consider in the rearguard, did you leave the best for the end or not Tokine?"

\- "Exactly, it's time to finish this job, Corrie attacks, Clockwork Chase Burst!" - Corrie begins to load her rifle and shoots at Hayate's Vanguard, in the real world Hayate places his two-damage check, both without trigger.

\- "The Cardfight is over, the victory is for Tokine Hisashige."

\- "Even without Overstride, you are very skillful Tokine."

\- "In fact, I was lucky that I got Minuter Dragon as a cost for Stride, your Blue Wave are great, Delegate."

\- "Students, the school will close for today, it is recommended to leave as quickly as possible." - A kind of loudspeaker repeats the message, because the battle lasted so hard that it was almost dusk.

\- "They already heard it. - Serena said it already loading her backpack.

\- "That battle was beautiful, but now I have to go through my stuff to leave them in the infirmary." - Nayuki runs out.

\- "Orihime, do not run in the corridors."

\- "How about that, they already told me that you are the delegate and you fulfill the function well."

\- "Senri, stop bothering, let's go or your little sister will get mad."

The group of students leaves the campus, leaving to different roads. Tokine was already on the bus to get home.

"You did it right, Corrie, I cannot imagine the next battles, that reminds me, I have not seen Orihime leave, I hope she does not run into her."

At the same time Nayuki arrives at the infirmary. There was the nurse with her deck in her hand. Seeing her Nayuki gets scared.

\- "I knew that I would use my Eraticator with you!"

\- "NO!"

Thanks to that, there is a rumor that at night the voice of a girl is heard in the corridors.

* * *

Next time Jaime and Chise talk about the units seen in the chapters. (Extra Chapter 1)

Next Chapter: The Beast Deity King


	3. Extra: Showing Cards Chapters 1 and 2

In a kind of study are Jaime Alcaraz and the teacher with cut bob and glasses.

"Hi Amigos, they liked the cardfight seen in these chapters."

"Well, Director Jaime Alcaraz and I, Chise Yoshikawa, are going to ..." At that moment, Chise is interrupted by a trio of boys.

"This is T3, Trinity Dragon Time" They say to the unisonous the three boys.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"We are the legendary Trinity Dragon and we will take this space." It says the shortest of the three.

"In fact, I did not know they existed"

"Shut up, what they did does not seem important." The haughtiest mockery makes Chise pick up one of her deck.

"Then you want to fight with me to find out who gets the space." Chise says it with a false smile hiding his anger.

After three battles and three defeats, the Trinity Dragon were shocked.

"Cannot be."

"We lost"

"Against her"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, before Chise became a professor at the FIVA Academy, she was the Link Joker clan leader."

"A Clan Leader!" The Trinity Dragon say it in unison scared.

"Well, Ibuki-sama denied that charge before, they already learned because it's a bad idea to make fun of me."

"We already understood"

"We better go"

"Before it's worse." The three of Trinity Dragon come running after the bad experience.

"Chise, do not you think you spent a little?"

"Well, use Chaos Breaker with the Oracle Think Tank user, Messiah with the Great Nature user and Deletor with the Dimensional Police user." Chise says it innocently.

"As they left, we can start with what we would do today"

Extra: Showing Cards Chapters 1 and 2

"Those battles were so great that I felt it in my heart."

"But many wonders about the units, here we will give you the answers."

"From us there is a screen, while we talk we can see what's there." The battle between Tokine and Hagane-sensei is shown on the screen. [See Ch.1]

"The technology is impressive, we can see again and again the fights that occur in the academy."

"You said it yourself Chise, now let's see one of Tokine's units, specifically the Forerunner"

 **Steam Apprentice, Riefler**

Grade 0/Boost Power:5000/Shield:10000

[AUTO]: Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC))

[AUTO] (VC): [Put this unit in your soul] When an attack of your unit's hits, you can pay the cost. If you do choose to up two units from your drop zone and bind them face up, choose two of your units and those units gets [Power] + 4000 until end of your turn.

"How nice Gearoid, but do not compare my Lady Healer."

"Well, what surprises me about that unit is its second skill, after attacking, it binds two cards in the drop zone and gives power to two units, which corresponds well with the Gear Chronicle's bind unit tactics."

"Bind to get more power or to make a superior call, it's a pity that Tokine does not use the classic Time Leap, let's continue with another of her units."

 **Steam Maiden, Kullasina**

Grade 1/Boost Power:7000/Shield:5000

[AUTO](RC)[1/Turn]: [Choose a card of your drop zone and put in the bottom of your deck.] When this unit is placed at (RC) or when another of your units is called from the deck or bind zone, you can pay the cost. If you do, Counter Charge (1).

[AUTO](RC): If this unit boost a unit with "Corrie" in its name, the boosted unit gets [Power] +4000.

"A unit that has evolved since the last time I saw it, I think it was Tokine and her confidence in her Ace that generated the change in this unit."

"In addition to its skill, this unit can not only give her another card on the deck, but like her favorite card, this unit can give her resources to continue using her skills."

"Hey Chise, not only do we have to talk about the Tokine's units, but there is also a certain Hironashin's unit that deserves to be shown."

"You talk about that unit, I know that I do not like Hagane but a unit that is good should be shown despite being used by a foolish hothead."

At the same time Hironashi Hagane sneezed into a session of anger management.

 **Dragon Knight, Zirre**

Grade 1/Boost Power:7000/Shield:5000

[CONT](RC): If you have a vanguard with "Dauntless" in its name or with blaze ability this unit gets: "[CONT]: Resist"

[AUTO](RC): [Counter Blast (1) and retire this unit] In the beginning of your ride phase, if you have a vanguard with "Dauntless" in its name, you can pay the cost. If you do choose one of your vanguards and changes the second effect of the limit break from [AUTO] (VC) to [AUTO] (VC/Heart).

"With this Hagane, he does his "Purgatory Rising" to make three attacks with his vanguard for the effect of the break ride and the G Unit that is always Flare Arms, Zigenburg."

"Wow, Tokine had it complicated with the triple attack of Hironashin's vanguard, but she knew how to overcome it now, we have to see one of the important units, The Ace of Tokine."

 **Tempowork Maiden, Tokine**

Grade 3/Twin Drive! Power:11000

[AUTO] (VC): Generation Break 2 At the start of your ride phase, if you have four or more units in your bind zone, you can draw a card and Counter Charge (1) or Soul Charge (1)

[AUTO] (VC): [Soul Blast (1)] When this unit is placed in (VC) or when your G-Unit Stride, you can pay the cost. If you choose one of the opponent's rearguard and put it in the bottom of your deck, search for a card of the same grade from your deck and call it (RC).

"That unit represents the perfectionist side of Tokine when it comes to playing Vanguard!"

"With the skill of that unit, she exchanges numbers, in exchange for sending an opponent's unit to the deck, she can call a unit of her deck increasing her offensive capacity and change the opponent's strategy, something like my Messiah. "

"I think that's not a good comparison."

Chise thinks better and makes an apologetic gesture "You're right, Jaime, let me go with my taste. Hahaha"

"It's alright that you show your love to your units but do not let it cloud your impartial vision of the units."

"Speaking of units, you have to see the two G Units of Tokine."

 **Highbrow Steam Swordmaster, Lépine**

Grade 4 (G Unit)/Triple Drive! Power: +15000

[AUTO](VC): [Counter Blast (1) & choose a face down unit from your G Zone and turn it face up.] When this unit attacks, you can pay the cost. If you do choose one rearguard and one unit from your deck and bind face up, shuffle your deck, choose two of your units, those units until the end of the turn gets [Power] +4000 and this unit gets Drive +1.

"With this unit, Tokine does wonders with her deck, not only gives her a bind zone, but when she binds one of her units, it prevents her from being a victim of skills that affect her unit."

"How can it be the common retire in Kagero or Narukami, the lock or even the dominate."

"That reminds me, that I have not yet been able to lock a Nubatama Afterimage user, those who use the Nubatama Dominate are easy."

"Now I understand, because Kazumi Onimaru was not going to Star Gate Branch, before moving on to the next unit, keep the following in mind."

"That unit is not a simple stride, it has several conditions.

1\. You must have at least three G units face up.

2\. You can only have one of that type in your G Zone.

3\. If it returns to your G Zone, you cannot use G Units until the end of your next turn.

4\. The cost is to put one or more cards that the sum of their grades begins 4 or more of your hand or drop zone in the bottom of your deck and put a grade 4 card face down in your G Zone on your vanguard. "

"Exactly, we're talking about Tokine's Overstride unit, Interdimensional Dragon, Paradox-Break Dragon!"

 **Interdimensional Dragon, Paradox-Break Dragon**

Grade 5(G Unit)/Triple Drive! Power: +20000

[AUTO](VC): [Counter Blast (2) & Soul Blast (1) & Choose a face down grade 4 card from your vanguard and place in your G Zone face up] When this unit attacks, put all the cards of your bind zone in the bottom of your deck, shuffle your deck, and bind the same number of cards placed on the deck for this skill from the top of your deck face up. If the bound cards have four or more different grades, you can pay the cost. If you do put this unit face up in your G Zone and you get a additional stand step and attack step.

"With this unit, I felt in my heart. It reminded me of my battle with Chrono in which he used Mystery-Flare Dragon."

"And it makes a lot of sense, since these two units, Beyond Order Dragon and Chronovisor Heritage do something that only Gear Chronicle does: Have extra steps to have more attacks, which combines with their clan theme that they are time manipulators."

"These units proved that we should not underestimate Tokine."

"And it's not the only one, if they look on the screen." It shows the battles Hayate had with Nakagami-sensei and with Tokine [Ch. 2] "There will also be talk about Hayate Harukaze's Blue Wave."

 **Blue Wave Senior Officer, Beragios**

Grade 1/Boost Power:7000/Shield:5000

[AUTO]: When this unit is placed in (RC) from your hand, search one grade 3 unit with "Blue Wave" from your deck, reveal it, put into your hand and shuffle your deck. If you put a card, choose a card from your hand and discard it.  
[AUTO](RC): [Choose two normal units with "Blue Wave" from your drop zone and put it in the bottom of your deck] At the end of your turn if you attacked five or more times you can pay the cost, if you do draw a card.

"This new unit Beragios, is new and improved."

"Right, do not just look for a Blue Wave grade 3 without having to discard the grade 3 sum of your hand but also prevent the deck out which is the biggest problem of the Blue Wave."

 **Blue Wave Senior Officer, Katia**

Grade 1/Boost Power:7000/Shield:5000

[AUTO](RC): When your other rear-guard with "Blue Wave" in the same column at this unit [Stand], you may [Stand] this unit.  
[AUTO](RC): [Choose two normal units with "Blue Wave" from your drop zone and put it in the bottom of your deck] At the end of your turn if you attacked five or more times, you can pay the cost. If you do Counter Charge (1) or Soul Charge (1)

"Being a sub-clan that consumes costs very quickly, this unit is an excellent support."

"Not only this, Headmaster. The first skill of this unit when another unit of the same column does Stand, it makes it very good with units that make multiple attacks like Galleass"

"However, the next to be seen, makes Blue Wave a very powerful sub-clan of Aqua Force."

 **Blue Wave Primal Marshal, Valeos**

Grade 3/Twin Drive! Power:11000

[AUTO](VC): [Counter Blast (1)-"Blue Wave"] During your turn, when your G unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's vanguards, and its [Power] cannot increase or decrease other than for this effect and a guardian's [Shield] until end of the turn. Then choose one of your vanguard and gets until end of the turn drive +1 and: [AUTO] (VC): During the first attack of your vanguard, this unit cannot receive triggers effects.

[AUTO] (VC): At the end of your turn, if you deal five battles or more, you can draw a card and Counter Charge (1) or Soul Charge (1).

"Some wise man asked himself: What would have happened if Valeos had not ally with Gyze? Here is the answer."

"Like its corrupted version, it has a skill that restrains the power of its opponent but in return it does not receive trigger effects it has an extra drive, it's very good."

"Many would think but it would not be to lose the opportunity to have critical for the vanguard, they forget that Blue Wave specializes in Stand-up to the vanguard after attacking a rearguard, as well as the cost is to discard cards from the hand."

"With the extra drive in both attacks it will not be a big problem anymore. Awesome Chise, but not like Hayate's new G Unit."

 **Blue Wave Fearless General, Immanuel**

Grade 4(G Unit)/Triple Drive! Power: +15000

[ACT](VC): [Soul Blast (1)] Choose one of your rearguards and gets "[AUTO](RC): When your vanguard [Stand], you may [Stand] this unit." until end of the turn.

[AUTO](VC): [Counter Blast (2) & Choose a face down card from your G Zone, and turn it face up & Discard three cards from your hand] At the end of the battle that a rear-guard with "Blue Wave" in its card name attacked, and was the fourth battle, you may pay the cost. If you do, [Stand] this unit, and gets drive -2.

"An Aqua Force expert said: A true Blue Wave must have a Stand skill, Immanuel has it, not only for himself but for two other units."

"Probably that expert must have been Leon-sama, standing units is ideal for the multiple attacks of Aqua Force, like my impressive Thavas."

"Although the last unit seen here will not be a Blue Wave because they already have a G-Guardian of their own, but it is one that Tokine can take advantage of."

 **Highbrow Steam, Arsiela**

Grade 4 (G-Guardian) Shield: 15000

[AUTO]: When this unit is placed to (GC), Soul Blast any number of cards, this unit gets [Shield] + 5000 for each card Soul Blast. Then you bind those cards if you do choose up to the same number of rear-guards of your opponent as the cards bound for this effect and put it in the bottom of his/her deck.

"This is defense and offense at the same time, this new G-Guardian can be a good help for Gear Chronicle users."

"In exchange for soul blast has power and if you bind the cards used for soul blast, forces the opponent to put their rearguards to the bottom of their deck, avoiding future attacks."

"Although Tokine confirmed that he only has one Arsiela on his deck as a last resort (According to the Restriction list, Arsiela can only have up to two copies of that unit in the G-Zone.) Very well with this card we conclude this extra chapter of this series. "

"Hopefully the next battles will have units that will surprise us."

"Adios, Amigos. Nos vemos!"

* * *

Next Episode: The King of the Beast


End file.
